


far too deep

by bulletthestars



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletthestars/pseuds/bulletthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimi is a merman who is far too fascinated with Nico, who is human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	far too deep

Thing is, Kimi had never meant to get that close to the shore. He doesn't give a shit about the human world, who cares about those ugly misshapen things they call _legs_? He isn't like Sebastian, who spends forever singing some shit about how he wishes he could be _part of their world_ , apparently from some _thing_ popular with humans. Sebastian goes on and on about it, hoards all the human items he finds from the shore line and insists on showing them to Kimi once in a while. Kimi looks at them to humour him, but that's about it. He doesn't get Sebastian's fascination, it's morbid, in a way. To be this fascinated with what can only be termed as food. Well, not really. The Accords had been signed, declaring peace between Merfolk and humanity, so the Merfolk are now reduced to consuming mostly sea creatures for sustenance. It doesn't stop Merfolk from trying though. They lure humans to the ocean with their songs and their charm, and they let them drown, feasting on them when they finally slip into their watery grave. There are always loopholes to be exploited, and Merfolk delight in doing that.

Kimi had been drifting in the water, letting the current carry him along. He doesn't realise that he's too close to the shore until he can feel the sand underneath his tail. He starts to dig into the sand, trying to keep himself from being washed ashore but it's difficult. It takes him a while before he manages to move, gasping for breath as he grabs at a couple of rocks in a pool by the shore. He'll be heading back to deeper waters soon, but oh, the warmth of the sun feels lovely on his back. He closes his eyes, soaking in the sunlight when he hears the sound of laughter.

'Don't go too far!' someone calls out.

'The current's-'

'It's safe, come on!'

'I think we should-'

'It's alright, I told you-'

'I really-'

'Nico! Hey!'

 _Humans_. Kimi hoists himself up, just high enough to peer at the creatures frolicking in the sand from behind the rocks. So these are what holds Sebastian captive, so enamoured with their ways and things. Kimi frowns, he doesn't understand the charm. But to each his own, he supposes. Sebastian likes eating fishes and crabs, especially crabs, whereas Kimi couldn't be arsed to remove the shells before tearing into the soft meat.

There are three human boys, splashing water at one another. Kimi continues looking curiously, attention immediately drawn to the fair haired boy. His features are pretty, and perhaps Kimi had been mistaken. Perhaps the human is a girl, and Kimi isn't used to determining what humans are just from the sounds they make. There's something about that particular human, with golden hair and a radiant smile and porcelain skin that makes it too difficult for Kimi to tear his eyes away. Kimi frowns. What could it be? The human stands on two ugly stumps, but the upper body is... Aesthetically pleasing. So Kimi continues looking, staring as the waves lap at the humans' legs.

'Boys! Dinner's ready!'

'We're coming!'

Kimi looks at the retreating figures of the boys. For a moment he's almost tempted to follow them, to see how the pretty one behaves on land. Then he laughs, because that's not like him. That's something Sebastian would do in a moment of folly. He turns around and dives deep into the water, returning to his home in the murky depths of the ocean.

 

The thought of returning to the shore again doesn't cross Kimi's mind until much later. The human's visage appears at the back of his eyelids, and Kimi's unable to forget that image even as he tears fish after fish apart. So he goes back, hiding behind the rocks again like a coward as he waits for the human to appear. The sun is high in the sky, then it sets, lower and lower, and Kimi wonders if he had waited in vain until the trio appears again. Kimi doesn't care for the other two. All he cares for is the fair haired one. The others call him Nico, and when Kimi's alone, he tries saying it, tasting the name on his tongue.

_Ni. Co._

But there are other Merfolk nearby today. Nico's companions seem content with playing in the water close to the shore, but Nico swims further and further into the ocean. Two mermaids swim by, long tresses flowing behind them, baring their shapely breasts.

Kimi guards Nico, circling his figure underwater, baring his teeth menacingly. _Mine_ , he growls, eyes flashing. The mermaids snap at him, but he doesn't back away.

Eventually they tire of exchanging threats with Kimi and they move on. Kimi's left with Nico, but Kimi can only watch him stealthily from beneath the water, lest he makes his presence known to him. He takes in Nico's body; the human has the lithe upper body of an adolescent merman, but the hips of a mermaid. Anything below is a mystery to Kimi, for he knows nothing of the stumps that humans move on. But Nico swims gracefully even with the stumps. He cuts through the water with ease and an almost savage sort of beauty.

Just like the Merfolk.

 

Sebastian comes looking for Kimi with an offer to go hunting together, but Kimi declines, swimming away. Sebastian follows, of course, being the persistent bastard he is, and Kimi snaps at him when they near the shore. Sebastian's eyes light up because there they are, in front of him, _humans_ , but Kimi pushes him back into the water when Nico comes into view. Fair and radiant, with a lovely curve to his lips. Kimi wants to look at him longer, to watch him, playing in the water without a care in the world. Sebastian hits Kimi's tail hard and Kimi yelps in pain, ducking beneath the surface to retaliate. But by then Sebastian's looking at Nico, then back at Kimi, asking for permission.

 _Permission to take him_.

Kimi hisses, teeth bared. Sebastian frowns, puzzled, but he backs down, shrugging. For all Sebastian's fascination, in the end, all he cares for are human objects and nothing else. He will consume human flesh if he gets the chance, just like the other Merfolk. Sebastian continues looking, curious at the object of Kimi's interest. But Kimi doesn't want to look any more, he wants to tug Sebastian back down to the ocean, far far away from his prize.

Nico is his and his alone. No one else can take him away.

 

They come for Kimi, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Promising him things. They'll split his tail, split it for his voice. It isn't much, since Kimi hardly uses his voice anyway. He wouldn't miss it. Legs, just like humans, to pursue the human he loves to watch. Legs for his voice, it's a bargain, it's a steal.

_Do it, do it, do it._

Kimi tries to swim away, but they always catch up.

_Legs for your voice, it's your only choice._

'Just a while longer, please? Since we're leaving tomorrow?'

 _Leaving_. Kimi's heart stops beating in his chest, and instead of whispers there is now laughter.

 _I'll do it_.

 

'Are you alright, sir?'

Kimi opens his eyes to Nico standing above him, eyebrows drawn together in a frown. He reaches for Nico, but Nico backs away, alarmed.

'Where did you come from?'

Kimi parts his lips but there is no sound. His throat constricts and it feels like he's being pulled apart into pieces and he gasps for air, trying hard to breathe.

'Sir? Are you alright?'

Kimi tries to sit up, but his tail, no, he has _legs_ now, oh it hurts so much just to move them.

'I'll get help,' Nico says, and then he's running off on the path ahead of him, stretching out into forever.

 _Don't go_ is what Kimi wants to say, but the words don't come, because they never will.

**Author's Note:**

> -idk what the fuck this is tbh. it's mostly elaboration on this tag fic thing [originally posted here](http://separatetables.tumblr.com/post/66803646105/shirtlessboys-by-suncigarette).  
> \- i blame [larascasse](http://larascasse.livejournal.com) for _everything_.


End file.
